


Young, Angry and Broken

by ORAroar2



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORAroar2/pseuds/ORAroar2
Summary: He remembers something his victim once said to him, not too long ago."I want you to apologize."A fanfic where Montgomery De la Cruz tries to get a bit of redemption for his actions, before the police takes him away.





	Young, Angry and Broken

Young, angry and broken.  
Montgomery de la Cruz was just sitting at the bleachers, staring at his shoes as students around him gather the courage to tell the world that they're survivors. He knows that he's going to stand up and tell everyone. He just knows it, after all the things he's done to him, he knows.  
Then suddenly, he hears the timid voice. The voice that the violent bully was thinking about.  
"M-my n-name is Tyler Down.....a-and I'm a survivor..."  
Disappointed, Monty slowly turns to face the boy he's been tormenting from the very start. Charlie, he's friend, immediately looks at Monty with an look that says 'You're fucked dude...'  
He knows it. He's fucked.  
Monty returns to look at his shoes, not worried but with a feeling of guilt. He thinks about all the fucked up shit he's been doing to others, and finally realizing that he's sick in the head.  
He felt tears coming down but did all his best to hold them.  
Embarrassed, Monty just sighed and looks around to get his mind out of the guilt, but he just couldn't.  
He slowly looks around at the other side of the gymnasium, which was occupied by the rich kids from the other school, Hillcrest. Then, Monty's eyes widened with shock after discovering what he sees.  
He sees Winston. A "special friend" of his, sitting down with a disappointed look on his face. Probably was sickened by the amount of people getting raped. Rape.  
That word was rejected by Monty many times. He calls it a joke or hazing but now....he's finally admitting what he did was indeed rape.  
Out of nowhere, Winston caught Monty staring at his direction but immediately, the jock looks away. He was so ashamed to even make eye contact with him, that he returns to look at his shoes.  
He hears other voices speaking out, some unfamiliar and some were.  
He hears another voice that sounded like a male, everybody turned to look, but not Monty. He hears Justin Foley's voice speaking out, but he didn't care. He knows that he's fucked. After Jessica's speech, everybody gave her a loud applause, but Monty just shook his head.  
After the event was over, Monty headed to the athlete's locker room with a feeling of guilt and regret. Walking back and forth, he finally looses it as he start punching the locker behind him. After that, he falls to the ground as he began to weep.  
"I'm fucked up...I'm so fucked up..." He sobbed quietly.  
He thinks about his whole life, he's home life, he's friends, football, Bryce, Winston and most importantly, Tyler Down. He wonders what will be like if he's father would actually loved him, or he was a smart student that actually passes his class, or not being some sick, rapist.  
After a few minutes has passed, he remembers something his victim once said to him, not too long ago.  
"I want you to apologize."  
Those words echoed into Monty's head and he knows what to do. He stands up and takes a deep breath as he headed out to find Tyler.  
After endlessly searching, he finally finds him on his locker with a couple of his friends. He was talking with that girl with short hair and glasses, Monty had her for a class and the two of them don't really get along, so he thought it was best to wait for her to leave. He sees her giving Tyler a huge hug as she finally leaves and Monty knew it was his chance, one last chance for at least a redemption.  
He slowly walks toward him feeling nervous for his reaction, Monty wonders if this is how Tyler felt like when he always picked on him.  
This was it. Here it goes.  
"Umm...H-hey Tyler..."  
Tyler turns around to face his tormentor, his eyes widened and he grabbed his backpack and pulled it to his chest like if it was some kind of shield.  
Monty felt that he was scared so he took a step back from him.  
"Hey..hey...I'm not gonna do anything..."  
Tyler just stood quiet and waited for another response from him.  
"Listen man...I'm...um...I'm s-sorry..."  
Again, he was still quiet.  
"I-I...I ruined your fucking life....I'm sick in the head and you didn't deserve any of this..." Monty said with a sad tone.  
"You're good person, Tyler. It's me who's fucked up....I'm sorry that I made your life a living hell, I-I'm sorry that I made you feel scared...I'm sorry..."  
Tyler stood there, looking at the jock.  
"W-Will you forgive me...?"  
He waited for response but he said nothing. Finally he spoke.  
"Monty...you've completely destroyed me...you made feel like I was nothing on this world..."  
Monty just nodded in agreement, he doesn't blame him.  
"...Yes...I-I forgive you...." Tyler said who appeared to be shedding tears.  
The jock felt a relief and inner peace within himself  
"B-But I already reported you to the police...."  
Monty's eye widened and stood silent, but after a few seconds, he just nodded slowly.  
"I understand-"  
"GET THAT FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!"  
An angry voice interrupted their conversation as they both turned to look at Clay and with his other friends, Justin, Zach , Alex and Jessica.  
"MONTY! LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!!" Jessica screamed in rage which caught everybody's attention, even Winston, who was chatting with his fellow classmates.  
"H-hey I was just talking to him-"  
"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU FUCKING RAPIST!" Jessica called out which taken the entire crowd by surprise. Alex, Zach, Justin and even Winston, were shocked of what Jessica just said.  
"Holy shit....does that mean...?" Justin questioned as he turned to look at Monty.  
Before anyone could get anymore reaction, Monty just ran to the door that leads to the parking lot.  
He couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand anyone looking at him with disgust. He just wanted to feel loved, but he knows he doesn't deserve it.  
"Fuck..."  
He mutters to himself as he enters his car.  
He doesn't know where to go, he could stay at his hiding spot, "The Hobo Hotel" which he calls it, but it was too dangerous. Too many drug dealers and junkies.  
He wanted to go to Winston, but he can't just look at him in the eyes after all the things he's done. So he had no other choice to go back to his home, where his own father would try to kill him everyday.  
As he arrived, he quickly and anxiously entered the house where he sees his father passed out in the sofa with a beer on his hand. Monty try his best to stay quiet and heads to his room but out of nowhere, his father wakes up.  
"Monty, you little faggot! You made your mother worried. Where were you last night?!"  
Monty turned to face his father who was still drunk.  
"I was at a friend's house-"  
"You're always at a friend's house....you some kind of faggot? Uh? Is that it?"  
Monty just gulped and wanted to break his dad's face apart, but he just didn't had the guts.  
"Go to your room, you little shit..." He said as he threw the beer bottle at Monty, but luckily, he missed.  
As he finally arrived to his room, he jumps to bed and pulls out his phone.  
He searched through his contacts to find Winston. It was easy to find it due to not having many friends to rely on.  
He starts texting away to give Winston one last text before the police comes for him.

"Winston, I'm sorry but I won't be able to see you anymore. All the fucked up things you're hearing about me is true. I did raped Tyler. I hope you can forgive me for all of the sick things I've done. "

He just stares at his text for a minute then finally sends it. He puts his phone down and lays down at his bed. Monty closed his eyes as he began to hear sirens outside, getting close to his house.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
